


Energon Bath

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-War, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), bottom orion pax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's that time of the month for Orion, but that doesn't stop him and Megatronus from some steamy interfacing.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 123





	Energon Bath

There was nothing more intoxicating to Megatronus than Orion Pax abandoning his reserved personality and basking in lust, coming undone as Megatronus kissed his neck cables and groped his chassis. The small archivist shuttered his optics and gasped when Megatronus moved down to his inner thigh, the gladiator’s large servo inching closer and closer to its prize. 

But, just as Megatronus rubbed his heated interface panel, Orion’s optics unshuttered, wide and bright. He closed his legs, trapping Megatronus’s servo. 

Megatronus frowned in worry. “What’s wrong, sweetspark? Do you need me to stop?” 

A light blush rose to Orion’s pretty face. “I-I…” he broke off, looking down at the berth. 

Megatronus gently rubbed Orion’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said. “You can talk to me.”

Orion looked back up at Megatronus, his face anxious. “I’m…expelling energon.” 

The way he said it was so clinical and so full of shame. Megatronus knew that Orion was a carrying mech, and as a result would go through this on a regular schedule where he’d shed energon from his gestation chamber if a sparking didn’t occur. It usually lasted a week or more and made Orion tired and a bit ill. This was the first time Megatronus faced the ordeal as Orion’s intimate partner…as someone regularly interfacing with him. He’d been so caught up in trying to balance his activism and love life that he’d completely forgotten about it. Slag.

“That’s alright,” Megatronus said before he could stop himself. In truth, it made him a BIT squeamish. Him. The Great Megatronus. A gladiator who’d spilled an ocean of energon in the arenas at this point in life. Which made him even more determined to try it out. He wouldn't let this pitiful setback get him down.

Orion looked at him in surprise. “You…want to interface with me?”

Megatronus cupped his cheek. “Of course.”

Orion’s optics brightened and washer fluid pooled in them. He kissed Megatronus hard, wrapping his arms around the gladiator’s strong neck before pulling back and smiling at him. “Thank you…I was worried that you…”

“Would be turned off? No, never. Besides, it’s time we tried something new,” Megatronus said, gently laying Orion on the berth and rubbing his sides. “Open for me?”

Orion’s interface panel transformed away, exposing his wet, swollen valve. Megatronus located a thin string and carefully pulled out the soaked energon absorber that had been inserted into Orion. With it came a fair amount of energon. 

Megatronus examined it for a moment, then licked it, moaning at the taste of Orion’s lubricant and energon before tossing it aside. Orion looked mortified.

“Relax,” Megatronus crooned, pushing Orion’s legs wider and leaning down to lick his valve. Orion moaned, his servos grabbing Megatronus’s helm. 

“Megatronus…oh..” he said breathlessly as Megatronus sucked on his anterior node. A fresh gush of energon drenched Megatronus’s intake, dribbling down his chin, but the gladiator kept going, devouring Orion’s delicious valve. 

Megatronus slid his glossa deep into Orion’s heated depths and slid a single digit in alongside it. Orion bucked against his intake, letting out high whines of pleasure. 

“I’m going to…oh yes…I’m…” 

Megatronus felt the familiar clenching around his glossa and backed away, licking energon from his lips. “Not yet, love. We haven’t even started.” 

Megatronus opened his own panel and let his spike pressurize, stroking it for a moment as he looked down at Orion. The archivist made quite the picture with his valve drenched in energon, his silver thighs stained as he gazed at Megatronus with his optics half-shuttered, lips parted.

Megatronus leaned down and kissed Orion, letting him taste himself as he guided his spike through Orion’s swollen, wet folds, groaning loudly as he was engulfed by the heat. 

After slowly rocking into Orion for a moment, rubbing against some of his internal nodes, he grabbed Orion’s hips and started a fast rhythm, pounding into Orion’s tight little valve and slamming against his ceiling node. The archivist screamed in pleasure as energon splashed between their pelvic arrays, making a mess. But, Megatronus didn’t care. He ground into his mate, his enormous spike exciting every sensor node in the wet channel. He felt his charge rise when he looked down and saw his energon-covered spike thrusting in and out of that dripping valve. 

“Ohhh yes,” Orion said, wrapping his arms around the gladiator. “Yes…don’t stop.”

Megatronus slipped a digit into Orion alongside his spike, gathering some energon before rubbing Orion’s large anterior node in slow, firm circles. Orion jerked beneath him, gasping. “Are you going to come for me, my dear Orion?” 

He rubbed faster and faster until Orion’s release overcame him in a wave of bliss. His smaller frame arched up beneath Megatronus, legs shaking as he overloaded hard. Megatronus kept fragging him through it, enjoying that messy, clenching valve. 

Finally, he reached his climax, spilling inside of his archivist. 

Megatronus caught himself before he collapsed on top of Orion, instead pulling out and rolling onto his back next to him. They were both covered in energon, lubricant, and transfluid.

“Wash racks?” Orion asked after he caught his breath. 

Megatronus pulled Orion closer and kissed him. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
